We are proposing to develop novel methods for the synthesis of N-hydroxy-pyrroles and -imidazoles and fused derivatives thereof, and pyrido(1,2-b)indazoles, with a view of testing their anticancer activity. These ring systems are related to known antineoplastic agents and might be expected to function as purine and pyrimidine antagonists, and intercalating agents, respectively. Substituents will be introduced to confer desirable properties to some of these molecules: alkylating groups, groups that increase lipid solubility, or groups which would permit the molecules to cross the blood-brain barrier and thus make them more target-specific.